


Take a Chance.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Multi, Porn without plot.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-10
Updated: 2009-06-10
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8647396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Dino measures the differences in being with Hibari, with Yamamoto, and then with them both.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for [](http://springkink.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://springkink.livejournal.com/)**springkink** : _Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Dino/Hibari/Yamamoto: Biting - Digging beneath the surface_

**Take a Chance.**  
For Kyoya, sex isn't that different from fighting: it's frantic and often violent, never giving an inch more than he absolutely has to, and you have to win even that much. Dino ends as bruised and sore from fucking Kyoya as he does from fighting him, but he also ends just as satisfied, so he can't really complain.

Sex with Yamamoto is variable, and it depends entirely on his mood, but more often than not is much more slow, Yamamoto teasing and knowing, tongue on his neck and Yamamoto's hard cock rubbing against his ass, warm hands on his skin that makes him beg to be fucked, and Dino often finds himself feeling like coming long before he actually does, with Yamamoto constant murmurs and smiles against his ear.

Dino has never seen how Kyoya and Yamamoto are when they're completely alone, but he can picture them, dark and wild and like a storm, Kyoya taking Yamamoto inside himself, moving until Yamamoto has nothing else to give, and only then Kyoya taking his own pleasure, after seeing what he'd consider a defeat. Whenever he thinks of them like that, Dino finds himself with his hand around his cock, biting his lip to stop from moaning both their names out loud, even when he's alone.

When the three of them are together-- it's Yamamoto chuckling deep inside his throat as Kyoya bites his neck harshly, it's Dino moaning as he licks Kyoya's hole, shivering and craving for the soft almost noises Kyoya makes, and it's Kyoya's dark, dark eyes looking at them both, never blinking as he fucks Yamamoto, and it's tasting Yamamoto in Kyoya's tongue as Dino kisses him.

It also means Kyoya will take it out on both him and Yamamoto, and Yamamoto will laugh warmly as he does his best to avoid kicks and bites, and since it's two instead of just him, it means that, chances are, that they're about to start everything all over again.  



End file.
